


Yumi's Mystery Girl

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-11
Updated: 2006-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sissi's convinced that Yumi's singing about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yumi's Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the season 1 episode, "Seeing is Believing."

Sissi kept a straight face all through the band's practice as she wanted. There was no reason for her to show her admiration to anyone up there, Ulrich's clique, which was often nasty to her, or Nicolas, who was supposed to adore her, not vice-versa. But of course she heard everything. Yumi really needed the practice they were having right now. She had promise though... And what was the song about anyway? Sissi lowered her head to hide a smile as she listened to Yumi sing about her "mystery girl from another world." It could be her... She and Yumi were basically from different worlds, Sissi daydreamed.

When the newly formed band took a break, Sissi waited a few moments before following Yumi into the restroom. She saw her wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel, and trying to straighten up her hair with only her fingers. "Here." Sissi handed her a comb.

"Um, thanks." Yumi studied it, as if surveying it for traps before she combed her hair.

"It's not that bad a song. The singer could be better though," Sissi commented.

"Yeah, I know, that's why we're practicing," Yumi said.

"Mm hmm... Who wrote the song, anyway?" Sissi said.

"Odd did, although the lyrics all came from my head," Yumi explained, causing Sissi's heart rate to increase. Yumi tried to hand Sissi back the comb.

"Keep it," Sissi waved her hand. "So, is this mystery girl anyone specific?"

"She is inspired by someone I know," Yumi admitted.

"I can tell by your singing how you feel. Even if it's not the best, you do show your emotion. You really care about this girl, don't you?" Sissi pried.

"She's one of the people I care about the most, in any world." Yumi said. Sissi smirked, thinking it was corny yet clever that she'd referenced her "another world" lyrics. "We can't really be together though. Um, because," Yumi paused, wondering why she was pouring out her heart to Sissi of all people. "There's a lot of reasons. I don't really want to talk about it anymore." Yumi went for the door.

"Oh, that's fine. There's no reason to talk anymore, Yumi dear. You can be with me all you want." Sissi pulled Yumi back in, closed her eyes, and tilted her head up to begin a kiss.

Yumi's first reaction was shock from Sissi going after her, and not Ulrich. But Yumi was also bisexual, so it wasn't really that weird to her. She then recalled a conversation she'd had with Odd, about how Sissi was beautiful/hot/etc. if you ignored her personality. Yumi had told Odd he was completely crazy. But now, the Sissi right in front of her did look exceptionally pretty. Yumi couldn't help but close her eyes as well and give Sissi the long, passionate kiss she asked for.

Sissi happily sighed once they were done, and Yumi almost hated to shatter her sphere of contentment. But this just couldn't continue. "The song isn't about you, you know," Yumi said, then went back into the hall.

"What?!" Sissi screeched to the door. The clique had led her on and tricked her yet again! She'd be sure to get back at Yumi soon.


End file.
